


Birthday Surprise

by casanovica



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Birthday Sex, Body Worship, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Tattoo Kink, they're aging and sexy as fuck while doing it, with a bit of fluff mixed in for good measure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casanovica/pseuds/casanovica
Summary: Gerard is lonely at a bar on his birthday when a mysterious stranger approaches him. His night instantly gets a lot better.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 11
Kudos: 127





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I found there was a disturbing lack of F/G birthday sex fics on here, so I decided to bang this one out and remedy that unfortunate situation.

Gerard is on his second Shirley Temple of the night, tapping his fingers lightly on the glass as the young men go wild to “Shut Up And Dance” behind him. He would’ve been among them once. Back when he was young and his hips could swing every which way. He remembers when the song first came out and he danced to the whole album with his then boyfriend until they collapsed on the couch together. He smiles to himself as he takes another sip.

It is his 43rd birthday, and he’s alone at a gay bar meant for people twenty years younger than him, drinking too sweet soda, and watching other men dancing to songs from five years ago. This was a bad idea, he doesn’t know how he thought it could go even remotely well. What was he thinking? He should just go home and eat some leftover cupcakes.

He decides that he’s bored and done, ready to finally call it a night. He swivels around in his seat, about to hop off and make his exit when someone catches his gaze. Gerard is immediately entranced. His hazel eyes burrow into him as he approaches, he can’t look away. Soon enough, the man is standing directly in front of him. 

He’s so much different than the rest of the men at the club. He looks around his age, but is remarkably short for a guy. He’s about the same height as Gerard’s seated form while standing. It’s cute. But, everything else about him is _sexy_. The man is covered in tattoos in all the places Gerard can see. He’s got a set of thick biceps under his Harley Davidson tank. Gerard wants to run his hands over them to see if they’re firm. His hair is long and dark, falling in wisps to reach his neck. His face is set in a line, very serious, and he’s running his tongue over his lips, making them wet and kissable. Gerard looks up to meet the man’s eyes and realizes that he’s been staring for a questionable amount of time, saying nothing. 

“Hi.” He says meekly, tucking a stray hair of his own behind his ear in effort to keep his hands to himself.

“Hey there.” The man says, his voice is low, Gerard wants to hear it whisper into his ear. “Caught you staring.”

Gerard blushes at his words. “You’re a lot to look at.” He looks down at his drink again, not wanting to meet the man’s eyes. “I’m Gerard.”

“Thanks. My name’s Frank.” He doesn’t reach out to shake his hand, instead sliding into the open seat next to him.

Gerard giggles. “Frank. That’s not a very sexy name.”

He finally sees his stern demeanor break into a smile as Frank laughs at his words. “Well, it doesn’t need to be. I’m a sexy guy.”

Gerard raises an eyebrow, teasing. “Oh is that true? I’m not convinced.”

Frank bites his bottom lip, letting it drag a bit before it falls from between his lips. “That’s fine. Besides, I’m certainly not the sexiest guy here.”

Gerard loses his breath for a second at that. “Yeah? Who is, then?”

“The sexiest guy here? Well he’s the one sitting in front of me.” Frank brings his face closer to Gerard's. It’s to the point he can feel Frank’s breath against his lips, he wonders if he’s going to push forward and kiss him. He hopes so. He closes his eyes in anticipation, but then feels Frank pull back. 

“And what is a guy as gorgeous as you doing alone in a bar on a night like this?” He asks instead. What a fucking tease.

Gerard looks down again. He was hoping he wouldn’t have to say it out loud. It sounds so sad when he says it. “It’s my birthday. I didn’t really have anyone to hang out with tonight and I didn’t want to be alone, so I came here. It was probably a dumb idea.”

Frank’s eyes fill with concern. “No one should be alone on their birthday.”

Gerard sighs in defeat. “Tell me about it. Fuckin’ tragic.”

Frank reaches out to touch Gerard’s thigh, sending sparks across his skin. “Well, look. You’re not alone anymore now.” 

His eyes sparkle as he says it and Gerard thinks he could get lost in them. He glances over at the warm hand on his thigh. He finds words and pictures. He follows them up Frank’s arm. They’re so much clearer up close, he can see the detail in every single one of them. He can see how some of them are older and fading, but some are as bright and bold as if he got them yesterday. He lifts his hand to brush his fingers across them, feel the raised lines under his fingertips. The little hairs on Frank's arm raise as Gerard’s fingers meet his skin.

“You like ‘em?” Frank says, voice even deeper than before. When Gerard looks up he can see that the hazel of his eyes has gone dark with lust.

Gerard doesn’t stop running his hands over them as he responds, “They’re beautiful. Like little stories all over.” 

“Yeah, that’s why I like them, too. I have a lot, as you can probably tell.”

His other hand grabs a hold of and stills Gerard’s hand. Gerard lets out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. “I wish I could see them all.”

Frank nods with him. “I have a lot.”

Gerard leans in closer so Frank has to listen closely to hear him. “I can tell.”

Frank smirks, a cocky little one that lets Gerard know he’s having fun with this. “I mean _a lot_ . Like, they’re all over my body. _Everywhere_.”

Gerard can’t deny himself any longer. He leans in further and presses his lips against Frank’s. His lips are as soft and moist as Gerard imagined they’d be. They feel almost like plush as he moves them against his. His mouth is hot, Gerard notices as he pushes his tongue in to meet Frank’s. It’s so warm and wet against Gerard’s and he never wants this to end. It feels like their mouths were made for each other. They kiss like they’d done it a thousand times before, like they’d been doing this forever.

Eventually, Frank pulls back. “It’s your birthday, Gerard. Let me take you home, make you feel special.”

Gerard’s heart lights up almost as much as his dick does at the suggestion. He grabs Frank from the back of his head, pulling him back in for another kiss before agreeing. “Fuck yeah.”

Gerard abandons his drink at the counter. He lets Frank take him by the hand and pull him out of the dark club. It feels like he’s twenty-five again, leaving a dingy hole in the wall with a pretty young thing. Except this is better, Frank is better. When Frank smiles back at him, he notices Frank has smile lines around his cheeks. It doesn’t serve to show his age necessarily, but the joy he’s lived in during his years. 

He never wanted some random kid in that bar. He wanted this, a man who’s got his life story written all over him. A man who has as many stories to tell as Gerard does.

When they reach the brick exterior of the club, Gerard pushes Frank against the wall to meet his lips in another kiss. They’re addictive, his lips, and Gerard needs more. 

When Frank brings his hand up to press against Gerard’s chin, he feels something cold against his skin. He turns to see what it is and finds a metal band around Frank’s ring finger. It’s white gold and shimmering in the light.

“What’s this? A ring?”

Frank’s eyes widen and meet Gerard’s before finding the ring on his own hand, as if he had forgotten it was even there. 

“You wouldn’t happen to be married, would you Frank?” Gerard questions.

Frank quickly moves to remove it and stuff it in his pocket. “Uh, don’t worry about that. It’s a long story, seriously, don’t mention it.”

Gerard runs his hand through Frank’s hair, twirling a lock of it between his fingers. “Don’t worry,” he says, meeting Frank’s anxious eyes, “I don’t mind.”

He kisses Frank some more, enjoying the feeling of his body against him. He pulls away to remind him that he’s got other activities in mind. 

Frank nods his head. “Yeah, I’m parked right over here.” 

They steal a few more kisses before tumbling into Frank’s car. As they drive, Gerard thinks on what he’s doing. He’s a middle aged man, heading out for a quick fuck with someone he just met at a bar. He can’t remember the last time he did that. It must have been back in his art school days. But, it is why he decided to go out that night. 

He feels a rush at the thought. He looks over at Frank, who is driving just over the speed limit, gripping the steering wheel tight like he’s trying to control himself. Gerard feels dirty. The man could be taking him to his doom just as he could be taking him home to show him a good time. But, Gerard doesn’t feel fear at the thought. He feels sexy. He’s attractive enough to steal away into the night. He doesn’t remember the last time he felt so confident.

Eventually they pull up to a modestly sized house. The lights are all off and the driveway is empty. It’s going to be just him and Frank tonight.

Once he’s let in, he feels comfortable. The house looks almost like a bachelor pad. There’s clothes and shoes on the floor, dirty socks on the couch. It doesn’t look like anyone’s done the dishes in a week. He chuckles at the image of Frank lounging around here without a care in the world.

“What a nice house you have, Frank. Very clean and inviting for any guests you might bring over.” Gerard teases, removing his shoes and jacket, leaving them neatly by the door.

Frank lets out a groan, looking around the messy living room. “I was gonna clean. I am. I just have other things I’d like to be getting to at the moment.”

Gerard wraps his arms around Frank’s neck, leaning down to brush his lips against his for a single second. “You’re right. I’d rather us spend our time in the bedroom, anyway.”

Frank smirks against his lips. “Damn right.”

He holds Gerard’s hips in his hands, leading him backwards through a hallway and a door until his back hits the soft foam of a mattress. He lets himself be pushed up until he’s sitting on the bed. He runs his hands over soft sheets thinking about how good they’ll feel against his bare skin.

“So, what are we going to do?” He asks looking up at Frank. He looks ethereal against the warm light of the bedside lamps. 

Frank lets his hands run up and down Gerard’s sides before settling on his hips again. “You’re the birthday boy. What do you want to do?”

Gerard finds his eyes are drawn to the tattoos littering Frank’s arms again. He wants to see all of them, taste them in his mouth.

“You said you were covered in ink everywhere. Let’s see it, then.”

The light catches Frank’s smile as he reaches behind him to pull his shirt off. “Of course, babe.”

He wasn’t lying when he said he was covered in tattoos. Everywhere Gerard lays his eyes, more pictures, more words. Some are in black and white, some in color. He’s got a bomb in the center of his chest that sprawls out into a gigantic piece with wings and webbing. Lower, Gerard finds script wrapping around his waist, encasing two swallows. He needs to reach out and feel them under his skin, so he does. He brushes his thumbs lightly over their wings and feels Frank shiver at the touch, so he does it again.

He runs his hands up the man’s chest, feeling him solid beneath him. He stills his right hand over the man’s pec. He feels his heart beating against his palm. For a while he keeps it there, just feeling the rhythm of Frank’s heartbeat, before he moves on and rubs the man’s nipple. He lets out a whine at that and it grabs Gerard’s attention. He’s breathing heavily, like all it took was Gerard’s hands to get him going. He looks down to his crotch, seeing how tight his jeans are around him, and notes that that’s exactly the case.

There’s a tattoo directly below his adam’s apple reading “Let Love In” backwards. It’s begging Gerard to lay his lips on it so he does, pulling Frank closer to him as he does. He follows the rose resting above his collarbone, tracing it with his tongue, making Frank shudder. His skin is smooth and salty to his tongue. Gerard can almost feel his pulse as he licks until he reaches a scorpion on the man’s neck. There, Gerard wraps his teeth around it, biting down ever so lightly and sucking, then soothing the area with his tongue. He does this until Frank starts rutting up against him, desperate.

“These pictures, this art. There’s so much of it. I don’t know where to begin.” 

Gerard holds Frank’s arm out and presses kisses down to his bicep.

“And the writing, too? Poetry. You’re like a gallery, an exhibition.”

He skips over some older looking portraits of women below his elbow. They are wonderfully done, but not for his lips.

“I feel your memories, your joy, your fear, your love, radiating out of each one. Like your body can hardly contain it.”

He reaches Frank’s hand and is met with a name in a banner across a heart. His lover, it appears. He licks a thick stripe over it before blowing on the wet skin, hearing Frank gasp as he does so. He lays a few open mouth kisses and prepares to move to the other arm when Frank grabs his shoulder, stilling him mid-action. 

“Please, Gerard, let me touch you.” He can hear the want laced in his voice. He sounds about a step away from begging.

“I won’t say no to that.” Gerard says, popping open the top buttons of his shirt.

Frank swats his hands away, making quick work of getting it open and throwing it off. With his shirt off, Gerard feels bare, exposed. He wraps one of his arms around himself, not that it does much, but it’s mostly instinct. He’s not young anymore and he doesn’t look the way he used to, or the way he wants to. He’s gotten rounder as the years have gone on and he hasn’t done much to change that. Though Frank is soft in some places, he’s still fit, has some muscle underneath his skin. Gerard doesn’t, knows he’s let himself go and gotten a bit fat.

Frank gently pushes his arm away, eyes asking permission to do so. Gerard nods, letting Frank take him in fully. 

“Look at you.” He says, eyes scanning up and down his body. “You’re gorgeous. Wanna kiss you everywhere. Wanna show you how good you look.” 

And Frank does exactly that. He kisses across his chest, not as toned as it used to be. But, to Frank it makes no difference. He bites and licks and kisses him like the soft parts of him are the most thrilling. He leaves wet kisses down his belly, massaging Gerard’s thighs to make sure he feels good all over. Gerard’s body doesn’t faze Frank and it makes Gerard’s heart catch in his throat. It stays there just a moment before Frank is palming him through his jeans, forcing a moan out from his chest. 

“Turn over.” Frank whispers.

He guides Gerard onto his hands and knees, covering his back with his torso. His arms wrap around Gerard to unbutton his pants and get him out of the last of his clothing, licking down his spine as he does so. 

Once Gerard’s jeans are down by his knees, Frank takes Gerard's cheeks in each of his hands and kneads them a bit, pulling them apart before pushing them back together. Gerard shakes, having an idea of what’s coming next.

Then he feels it. That same wet heat that he had pressed against his lips minutes before is now mouthing at his hole. Frank wastes no time in digging in with his tongue, now long past teasing. He licks deeply into him, only pausing to mouth around the outside before diving in again. Gerard can feel the warmth of it inside him, around him, everywhere. Frank eats him like it’s his favorite meal, like he never wants to stop. 

It’s not long before he removes one of his hands from his ass cheek to move lower, fondling his balls. Gerard lets out a low groan and Frank takes it as a challenge, moving his tongue faster, rolling each sack in his palm. He pleasures Gerard like he knows him intimately, like he has a mental map of all of Gerard’s favorite spots. He can feel Frank’s saliva drip down his skin and he’s babbling. His words are probably not even coherent, just a mixture of “Frank” and “yes” and “more.”

When Frank moves the thumb that was massaging his balls to press against his perineum, his eyes roll back into his head. He has to stop him or he’s going to come before either of them is ready for this to be over. 

“Frank.” He yelps. “No more, I’m gonna come.”

Frank removes his hand from between his legs but doesn’t stop mouthing at his hole. He lays wet kisses on the now relaxed muscles, tasting it a few more times, watching it twitch against the cool air as he pulls away.

Gerard turns over to look at Frank directly, fully removing his pants in the process. He’s on his knees, panting and wiping his mouth and chin with the back of his hand. He looks like he just ran a mile. He looks like he’s ready to do it all over again. 

He lays himself over Gerard’s body, running his hand up his side, then through his hair. They find each others’ lips again, making out again and feeling the heat and lust radiating from their bodies, just wanting to be close to one another for a minute. Gerard wraps his arms around Frank’s smaller figure, tunneling his hands beneath his jeans to lay his hands against the soft flesh of the man’s ass. It’s round and warm and feels so good as Gerard gropes it. Gerard kisses Frank's deep moans into his own mouth, massaging his thick cheeks, imagining how good they would look without the layer of fabric containing them. He would want to take a bite out of them.

“How do you wanna do this?” Frank says, mouthing at his chin, then his neck.

Gerard considers his options for a second. “I almost want to say with you on top, you practically had me asking for it when you had your mouth on my ass a second ago.” 

Gerard takes Frank’s chin and forces him to look him in the eye. Frank looks debauched, mouth red and wet from rimming him. His long hair is spread haphazardly across his face, partially concealing his eyes, pupils blown wide in want.

“But after feeling how thick your ass is, it just makes me want to stick my cock in it.”

Frank squeezes his eyes shut and attempts to control his breathing. When he opens them, Gerard sees nothing but mischief written all over his features. 

“I was hoping you’d say that.”

His smirk is evident as he removes his jeans, tossing a small bottle of lube from his front pocket onto the bed by Gerard as he kicks them off.

His cock is as beautiful as the rest of him is. It’s wet and practically throbbing, red against his white skin. In any other situation, Gerard would want his mouth on it, or want it inside his own hole, but he’s got his mind set on something else tonight.

Frank knee walks over to the other side of the bed, near Gerard’s head, and lays his hands on the headboard. “Take me like this.” He says, looking over at him.

Gerard simply nods and moves around to his other side. 

When Frank can sense that Gerard is far enough behind him, he sticks his ass out in presentation. Gerard is greeted with the most beautiful sight. Nestled in Frank’s asshole is a bejeweled plug. The crystal shimmers in the moonlight, shifting as Frank breathes. Gerard has no idea how he didn’t notice it before.

“Holy shit, Frankie.”

Gerard reaches forward, mesmerized, unable to keep his hands to himself. He pushes his thumb against it, wiggling it around as Frank shakes from the stimulation.

“I knew what I wanted when I went to that bar tonight. I didn’t want to waste any time.” Frank says through pants and moans. 

It looks so pretty in between Frank’s round cheeks, like a display, like a gift. Gerard grips it in his hand and begins to thrust it in and out of Frank’s hole. He moves it so slowly that it couldn’t possibly set Frank off and have him coming, but with enough force that Frank is whining, dizzy from pleasure and rocking his hips back against it. 

“Mmm. Gee.” Frank cries. “Please. That thing’s been turning me on all night. I’ve been half hard for hours.’

Gerard finally pulls it out and Frank’s hole clenches on the emptiness. God, this man is beautiful, Gerard thinks, watching his pink hole opening and closing, begging for Gerard’s to enter it. He fumbles for the lube Frank threw on the bed and spreads an amount on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm the it up a bit before spreading more into Frank. He’s already open and slick from the plug, but he figures a little more prep couldn’t hurt. 

He’s got two fingers moving in Frank when he starts waxing poetic.

“I never thought I’d get relief. Not just from the plug. Not just sex, but like everything else. All the emotions in my head. When I saw you that first time, I knew. I knew it would be you. You were so beautiful, standing there all alone, hiding behind your drink. No one else saw you, but I did. I still do.”

Gerard remembers that moment that their eyes met for the first time. It feels like ages ago. Maybe it was. At the same time, the memory is fresh, raw, and itching like a new tattoo. He twists his fingers in him, bending them a bit and pressing them forward.

“Yes, there, please, there, God. I saw you and I couldn’t tell if it was the kick of the drums or my heart beating so hard in my chest. I needed you, in every way. Needed to show you how special you were. Fuck. Please. Please just put it in me, I’m ready. Please.”

Gerard can’t deny him any longer.

He stops himself from immediately pushing in, remembering. “Do you have a condom?”

Frank shakes his head. “No. Don’t want it, wanna feel it.”

Gerard hesitates. “Are you sure?”

Frank nods, pushing his hips back, looking for him. “I’ve only ever done this with one person. You can trust me. Please.”

His lust can’t hold back any longer, he’s too eager. So, Gerard slicks his dick up and presses in. 

With every millisecond that passes, he’s surrounded more and more by Frank. It’s almost overwhelming. Even with the plug, he’s still stretched tight around Gerard. He goes slow, not wanting Frank to feel anything but pure bliss as he enters him. He’s in a daze when he finally feels his hip bones connect with Frank’s backside. He can sense Frank’s muscles rippling around him, getting used to having him inside. At the same time they’re beckoning him further in, as deep as he can go. Gerard grabs onto the flesh of Frank’s hips, sweaty and hot, and begins thrusting out and in.

“You’re so good. So good for me, Frankie, fuck.”

Frank groans deeply as they fuck, slamming his hips back with as much force as Gerard is slamming his forward. It’s like they’re in sync, meeting in the middle.

“Yes,” Frank gasps out as Gerard finds the gathering of nerves, that spot deep in him that drives him crazy. “There. Harder. There.”

He does as Frank commands, trying to catch his breath with how hard he’s pounding into the man. He leans forward to mouth messily at the tattoos on his back. He’s feeling so much it’s making his head slow. Still, he covers Frank’s back with his chest, mouthing at the skin under his ear, never slowing his thrusts.

“I’m so close.” He whispers in Frank’s ear. 

Frank pushes his neck back into his touch. “Me too, do it, cum in me.”

His hole is so warm, so tight and plush around his cock that he can’t hold back for him. He maneuvers a hand from grasping Frank’s hip to his aching dick. 

“Thank you.” Frank cries at the sensation. 

It’s enough to tip him over the edge, coming all over his stomach and Gerard’s hand, his name exiting from his lips in a gasp for breath. Gerard feels that same sensation in his groin reaching its peak, too. It builds and builds until there's nothing it can do but burst. He comes with a deep moan into Frank, stilling and falling on top of the other man as he does. His orgasm lasts for ages, leaving him twitching in Frank as he empties.

They collapse onto the bed together after a while, needing to catch their breaths. 

Gerard hears a giggle coming from Frank and feels the other's fingers tangling themselves in the hair in the back of his head. Their mouths join again in a slow, sweet kiss, as they come down from the heights they reached.

“Was that everything you hoped for, Gee?” Frank asks, looking into Gerard's soul, a playful smile on his lips.

Gerard lets out a choking laugh, still working on getting his breath back. “Yeah, you could say that. I don’t think I’ve come that hard since I was like, thirty.”

Frank pets his hair slowly, in no rush to move. “Yeah, that was pretty good, wasn’t it?”

He gives him a quick peck on the nose before getting up and making his way to the bathroom, knowing it’s probably best to clean them up sooner rather than later. He’s wetting a washcloth with warm water when he hears Frank shout.

“We should try things like that more often!”

He smiles at his words, wringing the towel out a bit and grabbing his wedding ring from the counter and slipping it on his finger, already missing it even from the few short hours he had it off.

“We should remember to take our rings off before scenes. Commit to the bit, you know.” He teases as he reenters the room and sits back down on the bed. “Scoot over. Let me clean you off.”

Frank easily complies, letting Gerard swipe the cloth over his stomach and between his legs. 

“Sorry. I forgot, I was too busy with other things, you know, like getting myself ready for you.” Frank’s tone is joking, but Gerard can hear nothing but affection in his husband’s voice. “Hand my ring.” He says, lazily pointing at his discarded jeans.

Gerard fishes the gold band out of the pocket, admiring the way it looks next to the identical one on his own ring finger. Identical except for the names inscribed inside. Each others’ names and a date from years ago, the date of their wedding.

“Okay, I guess I forgive you for that. That was a nice little present you had hidden for me there.” He says, holding Frank’s hand in his and slipping the ring onto his finger.

Frank shrugs and laughs, still giddy from his orgasm high. “Well, I had to surprise you somehow.”

Gerard brings his husband's right hand up to his mouth and kisses the name etched into Frank’s skin, his own name. “You surprise me every day. Thank you for doing this for me.”

Frank pulls him down onto the bed until they’re cuddling, arms and legs wrapped around each other. “Of course. And I was serious back there. You were the most sexy man in that room. Not a single one of them twinks could get me hotter than your old ass.”

Gerard laughs at his humor, pressing a few feather light kisses to Frank’s lips. He truly never feels more loved and beautiful than when he's lying next to the man he loves.

Frank reaches out to brush Gerard’s hair back and tuck it behind his ear, affection clouding his gaze as he tells him, “Happy birthday, baby. I hope I get a hundred more with you,”


End file.
